


Conversations

by TheNutRocksOn



Category: Jojo’s bizarre adventure
Genre: Alessi doesn’t like to talk to people, DIO and Alessi like the night, DIO is lonely, During P3, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNutRocksOn/pseuds/TheNutRocksOn
Summary: It’s midnight, DIO is alone. His workers are asleep, except Alessi.
Relationships: Alessi/DIO
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Conversations

DIO sighed.

It was the dead of night, he sat himself down on a round wooden chair, with soft red padding. The rest of his lackeys were asleep, so he had no one to talk to. Not even Vanilla Ice or Pet Shop. Both asleep.

"These workers of mine, how could they be asleep at this hour?" He asked, obviously not understanding sleep patterns.

"Probably because they need sleep."

DIO turned around, he saw Alessi walking down the stairs. He was wearing a sleeping cap, sleeping gown and socks. He looked tired as hell.

"If everyone needs their sleep, then why are you up?" DIO asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

"I couldn’t sleep, Midler’s snoring was too damn loud.. I’m just going to get a drink.." Alessi responded, heading into the kitchen.

"While you’re there, fetch me a drink too."

"What kind of drink?"

"Wine."

Alessi came back with a glass of wine for DIO and a glass of water for himself. He handed the drink to his boss.

"Thank you, Alessi." He smiled. Alessi grumbled and began to walk towards the stairs, but as soon as he took a step on the first step. He was on a chair opposite to DIO.

"W-Wha?!" DIO had moved Alessi to the chair with the time stop.

"You’re not going anywhere yet, I want to have a conversation with you." DIO looked at the shorter man, who was trembling in the seat.

"I-I-I-I-I’m not really one for conversations.." Alessi tried to get back to the stairs, to no avail. He began to panic.

"So, Alessi, have you made any friends around the mansion?" He took a sip from his glass of wine.

"Y-Yes.. I’ve become friends with M-M-Mariah and N’Doul.." He drank some of his water, still trembling.

"But what about me? Am I not your friend?" 

"W-Well, I haven’t really had much interaction with you.. But-but-but I’ll be your friend!" He smiled, Alessi didn’t want to be on the vampire’s bad side, he had seen what he had done to the women he brought back to the mansion.

"You’re afraid of me, aren’t you?" DIO tilted his head.

"Yes.. I am..."

"Why?"

Alessi had to take a moment to think. But eventually came up with a reason.

"I’m afraid because.. I don’t want you to hurt me if I make you upset.."

DIO chuckled, making Alessi slightly confused.

"Oh Alessi.. I won’t hurt you.."

Alessi sighed in relief. "T-Thank you.."

"Alessi, have you ever dated anyone before?"

"Well, I dated a girl once when I was in school, but we broke up."

"And?"

"And that was the only person.." Alessi was embarrassed. He looked like he was going to cry.

"Alessi.." DIO hated admit it, but he was growing fond of Alessi. DIO hugged Alessi. 

"It’s ok, I never dated many before.." 

Alessi was surprised "You? Really? I thought you would be a dynamo with the ladies!"

DIO blushed slightly. "Ohoho~ You think so~?"

"Yeah.."

"Hmm.. Well, have you ever thought about dating someone else?" 

"Yeah, but I never thought anyone would want to.."

"Have you ever had sex before?"

Alessi’s face turned a bright red. "W-Well.. No.." Almost immediately after saying that, he realised something. He had been brought to DIO’s bedroom.

"Never fear, Alessi, you’ll have it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
